When Lab Rats Meet Fanfictions and Shippings
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Basically a one shot series set after 'You Posted What' The Bionics (plus Leo) went to their neighbour's place and she (Sakura, my OC) introduced them (Owen, Janelle, Caitlin, Alive! Andriod! Marcus) into the world of Fanfictions. Check out their priceless reactions! Characters are more than listed but mainly focusing Browen, Janelleo and Adura. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**When the Lab Rats discovered Fanfiction and Shippings**

It was another normal day at the Davenport Mansion, Mr. Davenport was attending a conference with the FBI after discovering the Bionics. Leo is now one of them but not known to the government. It was basically a houseful of guests since Adam, Bree and Chase were popular. Tasha was having an interview with some of the guests outside. So the Bionics snuck out and crashed into their neighbor's place.

"I like being popular." Bree smiled.

"Yeah, I already have 1.7K followers on Instagram." Chase added.

"I want a pet pig!" Adam cheered.

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"I don't. If you ask me, if I were a Bionic, by which I am not, I wouldn't be glad if I get too much attention." Their next door neighbor Sakura said. She is 14 with auburn cat ears, jet black hair and a matching tail, and cyan green eyes. Joining her was Owen, Caitlin, Marcus, and Janelle. [Marcus is not DEAD and he's still a robot]

"WE LOVE YOU ADAM, BREE AND CHASE!" a bunch of girls screamed.

"BE QUIET YOU BABOONS! I'M TRYING TO READ!" Sakura yelled as she sent down a couple of her 'brothers' downstairs. By which her 'brothers' are animals: Blue the Tiger Shark, Fluffy the Gorilla Goat hybrid and a half tiger half armadillo hybrid named Diago.

The fans scrammed away.

"Now that you mentioned it they _are _getting more popular around people who don't really take interest on them." Leo said as he practiced shooting lasers from his fingertips.

"Yeah, I know right. Believe me, you haven't enter the world of fanfictions yet!" Sakura smiled as she typed something on her laptop.

"Fan what now?" Chase asked.

"Fan fictions, it's kind of like stories that people write and post them online." Sakura explained.

"Look! There's one over here with your names!" Leo exclaimed as Bree dashed up front to push Leo and Sakura aside.

"Wow! 1.1 K stories of us." Chase was impressed.

"I can't believe they worship us." Bree gasped.

"Look over here guys, there's one over here about us!" Adam pointed over.

"Oh kids…Read up till you find out. There're people who ship you with each other!" Sakura fold her hands up to her chest.

"Wow, I can't believe they are so many writers paring me up with their OCs…what's an OC?" Chase asked.

"Oh…how do I explain it…OC are like Original Characters, you create them. Like me, I'm an OC myself too. As far as I know, most people ship Chase with their OCs." Sakura shrugged.

"You're not gonna fall for Chase are you Sakura?" Adam over-reacted and shook the cat girl.

"No, besides _most _girls are attracted to Chase except me." Sakura said.

"One of the most shipped couple is 'Brase'." Leo read.

"What is that supposed to be? A type of teeth floss?" Adam asked.

"No, it's a ship name of Bree and Chase. Many may know you two are related but that doesn't stop them from shipping you." Sakura read.

"That's disgusting!" Chase shuddered.

"Yeah, I already have Owen!" Bree pointed out.

"Bradam is a ship name of Adam and Bree. Since the two of you argued the least, it was quite shipped by some fans." Leo read out.

"EW!" Bree gagged.

"Yeah, I already have a crush on someone." Adam stated as he glanced at Sakura.

"Yeah, try 'Janelleo' Dooley!" Sakura snorted.

"'Janelleo' is a…ship name for…ME AND JANELLE! COOL!" Leo cheered. Janelle blushed.

"Continue reading dude!" Sakura said.

"I like this quote!" Adam and Sakura laughed.

"_One day we'll look back at this!-Leo"_

"_And I'll still be mad!-Janelle"_

"Yeah, that one was from the time you set the gym on fire." Sakura laughed.

"Here's one that is good!" Chase said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Treats to Janeleo<strong>

_~Leo has put her in danger many times (by Davenport's inventions)._

_~Janelle says that Leo is bad luck._

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT BAD LUCK!" Leo yelled.<p>

Leo glitched and shoot laser from his fingers that almost hit Janelle.

"You were saying?" Owen teased.

"Look at this one! 'Chadam'." Caitlin pointed over.

"Okay, it's a brotherly love paring of both Chase and Adam…" Bree read before she burst into laughter.

"It's not that bad, I watch Ouran High School Host Club all the time and they have twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who are a brotherly love pairing too." Sakura pointed out.

"What? So I'm an otaku! Sue me!" Sakura raised her hands in guilt.

"Read this one out!" Caitlin pressed into one story entitled 'Adam and Chase on Shot', Bree covered Sakura's eyes.

"OH COME ON WHAT IS IT?" Sakura pouted.

"O.M.G." Caitlin gasped.

"I TOTALLY SHIPPED IT!" Caitlin hugged the laptop.

"Er…guys?" Owen waved at them.

"What's the story about?" Sakura kept asking.

"You don't want to know yet…" Bree replied.

After finding out about 'Marcus x Leo' fanfictions…

"My childhood is ruined…" Leo gagged.

"Even as an android, I am sick of this!" Marcus shuddered.

Chase and Adam looked as if they were frozen over.

"What's a 'Marse'?" Owen asked.

"MARTIANS!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed her paintball gun.

"NONSENSE!" Chase got back to his usual self and smacked Sakura's head with a pillow.

"It's a ship name about Chase and Marcus." Bree read.

"EWW!" Leo gagged.

"But you two are related, that makes it taboo." Janelle pointed out.

"Ooh! Look at this one!" Bree read another Fanfiction named: 'Coming Out' by Bionic Egypt.

"You know what is worse than Spike and Chase? Spike _and _Chase!" Sakura shuddered.

"I think it's kind of odd…" Bree and Owen said.

"It's bad enough Spike has a crush on Sakura, all we need now is Chase marrying Spike!" Adam added as the rest tried not to laugh.

"I say we all head downstairs and have some snacks!" Sakura said as the rest nodded.

"Where's Caitlin?" Bree asked.

"She's over there watching Ouran High School Host Club…" Marcus pointed over.

"Yep, she's addicted!" Leo and Janelle nodded.

"HIKARU AND KAORU ARE SO HANDSOME AND CUTE!" Caitlin squealed as she squeezed Sakura's laptop.

"HEY! GIMME BACK ME LAPTOP!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Anyone would like to continue? Please leave a review, fave, follow, or PM me if you have any ideas!<strong>_

_**Sakura: Next one is about Pairings Part 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Lab Rats Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings Part 2**

**[Author's Note: Wow…Did not expect much response and this one received 3 faves, 1 follow, and 4 reviews so thanks!]**

**To LRLover333: Okay, hope you will like it.**

**To Guest: Thanks! ^^**

**To Kizawesome14: Thank you, I hope you'll like this too!**

**To sunya the ramen addict: Thank you. I hope you will enjoy this one too.**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS 2012 EXCEPT FOR MY OC, Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Right after having a snack with Sakura, by which she already expected that Adam had eaten all her supply of junk food.<p>

"Yum! Yum!" Adam helped himself out on the junk food.

"Adam, don't you think you had too much?" Janelle frowned.

"Neh! Food is never enough!" Adam stuffed himself with some chocolates.

"Oh! Gimme some of that!" Sakura jumped to reach for the chocolates.

Adam blushed as he gave the chocolates to the Asian.

"So, can we go back to your room and read Fanfictions?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"She's actually using that as an excuse for watching Ouran High School Host Club." Marcus stated as Caitlin gave the Android a slap on the shoulder.

"Wow! Only 30 minutes since she watched the show and she's ALREADY a Hitachincest / Hikaru x Kaoru Fangirl!" Janelle exclaimed as Leo laughed at his girlfriend's remark.

"Ok…Come inside!" Sakura opened her room door as the rest scrammed inside.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's next?" Bree asked.<p>

"Try…Pairings with…Chase!" Caitlin suggested as the fastest Bionic speed typed and searched.

"Ooh! Here's one! It's called… 'Cheo'!" Bree said.

"What's that supposed to be? Cheerios?" Adam asked as Marcus snickered.

"No, it's a ship name of Chase and Leo." Janelle explained as she tried not to laugh.

"GROSS!" Chase and Leo shuddered.

"And another one called…Chase & S-1, very new shipping and more on the bad girl and good boy type of romance!" Marcus read aloud.

"S-1 is a bad girl!" Bree recalled.

"But she is like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I can see Mucus here like Zuko!" Sakura added.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM MARCUS!" Marcus yelled.

"Uh…Chase?" Sakura waved at the dumb-shocked Bionic.

Chase shuddered as he recalled Krane's new solder who had a crush on him.

"Hhm…ChaS-1!" Sakura made up a ship name as Chase shot her a glare.

"Ooh! Here's another one about 'Breo'!" Marcus clicked the mouse.

"Burritos? Is it a food guessing contest?!" Adam asked eagerly as Sakura laughed.

"No, it's a kind of ship name for Bree and Leo's friendship…" Sakura read.

"What else? Adeo?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Well, here is one called 'Adeo'!" Caitlin pointed out as the cat girl muttered 'Shoot!'

"Adios? Are we saying goodbye?" Adam asked again as Bree and Owen almost fainted.

"No, it's a brotherly friendship pairing of Adam and Leo." Owen read aloud.

"Well, Adam and I _are _close buddies!" Leo said defensively.

"Correction, Sakura is my best buddy!" Adam smiled as he blushed.

"Wooo~~~" Marcus, Janelle and Chase teased.

* * *

><p><strong>(About BrEthan or BrOwen)<strong>

"I prefer BrOwen, Bree x Owen! Although they argue a lot, they still love each other!" Janelle read.

"I agree!" Bree and Owen hugged as Marcus tried not to gag.

"And they're a lot like Kristoff and Anna from Frozen!" Caitlin added.

"Here it says Bree had dated Ethan, that guy from Chemistry class!" Marcus read.

"Look, that's all in the past okay?" Bree was a bit embarrassed.

"Half the stories I read about Bree x Ethan/Brethan involved him being a guy who abuses you!" Sakura added.

"Should we go beat him up?" Leo asked.

"We shall!" Owen nodded as the Bionic Bros and Owen went to smack Ethan.

"OI! IT MIGHT NOT BE TRUE! GUYS?!" Sakura yelled.

[At the park with a certain Ethan]

Ethan was walking his pet dog (pretend he has one).

"Hey Ethan! We got something for you." Owen approached the blonde.

"Okay, what is it?" Ethan asked.

"Close your eyes!" Owen said as Ethan received a hit on the eye.

[Reference from the Beat up scene from 50 First Dates]

"OH MY EYE!" Ethan exclaimed from afar.

"Uh…Owen, you got him!" Leo said.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Owen yelled as we hear another smack.

"He learnt his lesson!" Adam and Chase said.

We all hear another smack.

"Ooh…" the rest had an (O.e) expression on their faces.

"OH YOU CRAZY B*STARD!" Ethan yelled.

"YEAH! KEEP RUNNING!" Owen yelled.

"Got that on tape?" Adam asked as Chase and Leo nodded as they hid their laughter.

* * *

><p>HALF AN HOUR LATER…<p>

"We're back!" Chase smiled as he entered.

"Hey guys! I just found out the craziest crack pairing in history!" Sakura signaled the rest as they went over.

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"Choor!" Sakura said as she chortled.

"Chore?" The rest wondered.

_Choor__ (__**Ch**__/ase and Fl/__**oor**__) is the pairing of __**Chase Davenport**__ and __**Floor**__. This pairing is shipped by some of the Lab Rats fans, even though some fans don't see hope in it, as Floor isn't a person. Although, many fans see potential in this ship._

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"Bwahahahahhahahaha!" most of them burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Chase yelled.

"You're right, it's not…" Janelle stopped.

"IT'S HILLARIOUS!" Adam chuckled as they all laughed again.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Your fans are reading right now!" Sakura warned.

"But I am betting 10 dollars if Chase make out with the Floor!" Caitlin added as Janelle and Bree nodded at the idea.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Adam cheered.

"No way!" Chase insisted.

"Alright then let's see what else of fanfics we can read!" Caitlin said typed something on the .

"How about one with me!" Someone popped out of nowhere. It was Douglas Davenport.

"DOUGLAS!" Chase freaked out.

"HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE AND PASS THE MOB OF FAN GIRLS?!" Bree asked.

"I have my Cyber Mask and I told them Chase was sun bathing in the beach!" Douglas explained.

"Nice!" Owen and Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, here's one about Uncle Dougey!" Sakura pointed at one.

"Douglas and the Dating Website! It's written by this 'LBozzie'!" Janelle read.

**After 5 minutes…**

"WHY MUST THIS ONE SHIP ME AND PERRY!" Douglas frowned.

"HEY! DON'T YOU GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY CORNER! IT'S WHERE I PLANT CACTUS!" Sakura turned to the Bionics' Uncle.

"I'm STILL depressed how Chasey can get a girlfriend before I do!" Adam pouted.

"That is not true AD! I thought I was your _girlfriend_!" Sakura patted the Strong Bionic as everyone was shocked.

"Really?!" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I mean, I am a _girl_, and I'm your _friend_!" Sakura said naïvely as Adam frowned and joined Douglas on Mushroom Growing in the corner.

"Whoop! Touchdown!" Bree looked over.

"My favorite adult ship name is Dasha!" Janelle said.

"Dasha?" Owen and Marcus wondered.

"Yeah! Donald Davenport and Tasha, Leo's mom!" Janelle explained.

"Right, they're so cute together!" Bree and Caitlin squealed.

"I will never understand girls!" Chase frowned.

"Me too, and to think of it! I AM A GIRL MYSELF!" Sakura added sarcastically.

"Okay can we find one fan fiction that is decent?" Chase moved over.

"Alright Smarty Pants!" Owen shrugged.

"I vote for ones with me in it!" Caitlin raised her hand.

"I like this one the most so far!" Sakura said pointing at one story entitled 'Camp Rats'.

"What's it about?" Owen asked.

"It's about the all of you teens going for a camping trip. I strong suggest you to read it, it's written by TheMichiganWriter!" Sakura said.

"Though…the best part of the story is when Owen was distracted by drawing flowers!" Sakura thought.

"Who knew fanfictions are so interesting!" Chase admitted as he kept reading Chase x OC stories.

"Only when you're the lovey-dovey one!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Most of them involves Chase x OC, and very few are about Adam x OCs." Marcus said teasing.

"Yeah, well I should tell Julie you like her, wait till she finds out~" Adam taunted back as Marcus blushed. Marcus had feelings for Julie, a friend of Sakura.

"OH SHUT UP!" Marcus denied.

"You're blushing~" Sakura teased.

"Yeah? Well I know that a very few number of people here had shipped you and Adam since…Frozen (Lab Rats Version)!" Marcus stated as Adam flushed red.

"Maybe I should introduce you guys to Harry Potter and Pottermore next time! Wait a sec…where's my laptop?" Sakura searched.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMGGGG! Why are you two so hot Hikaru and Kaoru?!" Caitlin squealed.

"WILL YOU STOP HARRASING MY LAPTOP!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

><p>"uh…guys? I could need some attention here…" Douglas whimpered from the corner.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purpledolpin05: So, what do you think? Favorite, Follow, Rate and Review. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas, I'll give you credit for that!<strong>_

_**Bree: Wait…where is Chase?**_

_**Chase: I'm over here! *waves***_

_**Adam: Whatcha doing?**_

_**Chase: Reading!**_

_**Sakura: *snatched over her laptop* 'The Lab Assistant' by Kihonne huh? Nice one Chasey!**_

_**Chase: *blushes*oh cut it out!**_

_**All: See you next time! *waves* Be sure to review ASAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Lab Rat****s Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings 3**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay this is the third part of this story now only in this one will be featuring 2 more OCs, Julie and Johan. Well, they are both not my OCs but they belong to 'Waktu Rehat' a Malaysian version of 'As the Bells Ring'. And I am quite surprised that it already received 200+ views, 5 favorites, 2 follows, and 8 reviews. Thank you so much guys!**

**To sunya the ramen addict: Thanks! Chase you may kiss the Floor! XD and I thought so too, that might until Chase reads Chadam stories…And I do not mind if you'd review/PM me some of the crack pairings **

**To kelliburgles: Okay thanks, I shall include that in this one!**

**To Guest: Yep! Thanks! I hope you'll like this one!**

**To LRlover333: Well, I'll try…I hope you'll like this one.**

_**Me: Leo can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Leo: Okay! Listen up people! Purpledolpin05 does not OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Johan and Julie, but she only owns Sakura her OC.**_

* * *

><p>After finding out Fanfictions and Shippings, The Bionics, Caitlin, Owen, Janelle, and Marcus practically visited Sakura every day to read more.<p>

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! DON'T YOU ALL HAVE INTERNET ACESS AT HOME?!" Sakura yelled.

"Er…yes. But we prefer to use your laptop!" Caitlin said as she watched Ouran High School Host Club.

'_I swear! My home is becoming like an Internet Café to these kids! Damn these filthy rich people!' _Sakurafrowned_._

"Hey Sakura!" a pair of voices said as two teens came inside.

The oldest had spikey jet black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. The youngest was a girl, with jet black hair tied into a ponytail, tanned skin, and almond brown eyes.

"Johan! Julie!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the two Muslims.

"Hey Caitlin, Owen, Janelle, Leo, Bree, Adam, Chase and Marcus!" Johan waved coolly.

"How's everyone back at home?" Sakura asked the little Muslim.

"Fine, they all missed you!" Julie hugged her.

"Whatcha doing?" Johan peered over to see Caitlin watching anime manga.

"Reading fanfics and finding out ship names!" Bree answered.

"Cool! Can we read them?" Johan and Julie seemed excited.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's see what we can find today…" Marcus typed onto the laptop.<p>

"Pairings with Marcus?" Julie asked.

"Here's one! 'Maree'!" Janelle read.

"Who is 'Mary'?" Adam asked.

"Not that! Read this!" Leo pointed.

_Maree (__**Mar**__/cus and Br/__**ee**__) is the pairing of __Marcus Davenport__ and __Bree Davenport__. This pairing is supported Maree (Mar/cus and Br/ee) is the pairing of Marcus Davenport and Bree Davenport. This pairing is supported by some fans of Lab Rats. Fans see Maree relationship in a way that Marcus is the 'bad boy' and Bree is the 'good girl,' which seems to appear as a good pairing. This pair are enemies as of Bionic Showdown and they had a fight with each other, which led to his death. by some fans of Lab Rats. Fans see Maree relationship in a way that Marcus is the 'bad boy' and Bree is the 'good girl,' which seems to appear as a good pairing. This pair are enemies as of __Bionic Showdown__ and they had a fight with each other, which led to his death._

"What in the name of Allah was that?!" Julie asked blinking.

"It's like a gender bend version of ChaS-1!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well thank goodness I already have Owen!" Bree gagged as Owen and her held hands.

"And I already liked some one!" Marcus shuddered.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" Leo and Johan shared a look.

"SEARCH FOR ANY MARCUS X ADAM OR CHASE STORIES!" Johan typed.

"Wait WHAT?!" Marcus stopped them but it was a bit late…

**AFTER FINDING OUT Marcus x Chase/Adam**

Marcus is currently growing mushrooms and rusting out in the gloomy corner…

"Can you STOP doing that?!" Sakura yelled.

"I SHIP IT!" Caitlin squealed again.

"Okay, now for Crack Pairings!" Julie suggested.

"Okay, what do you have Juju?" Sakura asked as they sat around.

"Hhm…like shipping everyone WITH everyone! Take Chase and Caitlin for example!" Johan asked as everyone lets out a burst of laughter.

"Chaitlin? I can see that as a not so good pairing!" Bree admitted.

Caitlin nudged her BFF on the shoulder.

"So, Chase. Would you rather date Caitlin, or S-1, or a rock?" Adam asked.

"…I'D TAKE THE ROCK!" Chase said out loud.

"And what about Chase x Sakura? Picture them together?" Owen asked.

* * *

><p><strong>We see Chase and Sakura practicing waltz.<strong>

"_Okay, let's try this one out!" Chase reached for her hand._

_**PUNCH!**_

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chase yelled._

"_Sorry, natural reflex!" Sakura apologized._

"_Now let's try again." Chase reached for her hand._

_**PUNCH!**_

"_OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chase yelled again._

"_That was another natural reflex!" Sakura stuck out her tongue._

* * *

><p>[Sakura and Chase's reaction]<p>

Chase looked as if he was about to throw up.

"EW! ME AND CHASE?! NO! JUST…NO!" Sakura shuddered.

"Even if we were the last two people alive on Earth, I would rather kiss the floor!" Chase added.

Everyone has demon eyes and aimed at Chase.

"Then kiss the girl! I mean, Floor!" Owen smirked as Marcus held a camera.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Julie and Johan chanted.

"No way!" Chase shook his head.

"C'mon!" Janelle and Leo insisted.

"Nope!" Chase still refused.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Let's read some Fan-fictions!" Bree broke the riot as the gang huddled up in front of Sakura's laptop.<p>

"Let's find one with Owen in it!" Bree said as she Speed Typed and searched.

"Read this one, **Little Artist**, by **AllAmericanSlurp**!" Marcus pointed as he clicked the story icon.

**After 5 minutes…**

"That. Was. So. ADORABLE!" Julie and Janelle cooed Owen.

"Owen, you never told me about your childhood?" Bree teased.

"How in the name of Mona Lisa did this author knew about my childhood?!" Owen jaw dropped.

"What about this one? It's got Eddy in it!" Sakura pointed at one story.

**Before Breakfast by .me13**

"How did that author know that it DID happened!" Leo was shocked.

"Yeap! Last month!" Bree added as she laughed.

"Sometimes Fan Fictions know your every move! Basically like a CCTV with words and no pictures!" Sakura added.

"And they don't have cup holders too. By the way, I think I dropped my fruit juice…" Adam said.

"WHADAYAMEAN 'YOU _THINK_ DROPPED YOUR FRUIT JUICE?! YOU JUST DIRTIED MY SHIRT!" Caitlin turned to the oldest Bionic and half yelled.

"I got it!" Sakura said as she bend the fruit juice from Caitlin's shirt and bends them into Adam's cup.

"Thank god you have your water magic thingey!" Caitlin added.

"Water bending." Sakura corrected.

"Whatever." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, Check out this story!" Leo pointed at one story entitled <strong>Lab Rats: Three Little Lab Rats and a Babysitting Leo by PurpleNicole531<strong>

**10 minutes later…**

"That was so cute!" Janelle cooed.

"I prefer Baby Chase, he is much cuter." Caitlin added.

"I am SO GLAD I did not turn them into babies!" Leo exclaimed as he raised his hands into the air.

"I like toddler Adam." Sakura admitted as she hid a small blush.

"Okay girls, let's go get some snacks!" Bree suddenly dragged the girls to the kitchen.

"WOAH WAITTTT!I'M NOT READDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Julie and Caitlin exclaimed.

"I want some tum-tum yum-yums!" Adam tagged along.

"Whatever AD!" Sakura rolled her eyes

* * *

><p><strong>~WITH THE BOYS~<strong>

"So…wanna read some M rated fanfictions?" Johan asked.

"…" they all shared a look.

"LET'S DO IT!" the boys searched for some M-rated fanfictions as they are all averagely above 16.

"Let's see if Adam can get some love." Johan typed.

**AFTER READING 'THREESOME' BY chephren365**

"DAMN YOU ADAM!" Marcus yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU ADAM?! BREE IS YOUR SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Owen cried as he hit the wall several times.

Chase and Leo shuddered as they went Mushroom Growing at the Frowning Corner.

"GROSSS!" Johan gagged as he went to throw up.

The girls, and Adam, came up several minutes later, and only to find the boys giving Adam some Death Glares.

"Ooh! What's this?" Caitlin went up to read. Bree shielded Sakura and Julie's eyes as they are only 14.

"OH COME ONE! WHAT IS IT?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'd say something inappropriate for us 'Kura!" Julie frowned lightly.

"OOH! IS IT A RECIPE FOR EGGNOG IN A PINEAPPLE TART?!" Adam read along.

**~~LATER~~**

Adam is currently so shocked that he turned into a stone.

"OH COME ONE WHAT IS THAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"You really do not want to know…" Bree said as Sakura remained silent.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCH LATER.<strong>

**Harushi, Sakura's dad, read that story and yelled at the boys, mostly Adam, non-stop for having disturbing thoughts.**

* * *

><p><em>Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for this round! Feel free to favorite, follow, PM or review me.<em>

_Sakura: Also, we don't mind if you suggest us a story to read and we'll give you the …Adam?_

_[ADAM IS AS STIFF AS A ROCK]_

_All: Neh! Never mind him. Anyway, make sure to leave a review and we don't mind if you suggest to us more pairings or crack pairings! Bye! *waves*_


	4. Chapter 4

**When Lab Rats Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings Part 4**

**Purpledolpin05: Hi, I'm back! I hope you will enjoy Part 4 of this one. [OMG! I HAVE 18 REVIEWS, 7 FAVORITES, 4 FOLLOWS AND 494 VIEWS!]**

To AllAmericanSlurp: (Chapter 1) Yeah, Spase is awesome…^^

(Chapter 2) Yeah, it might.

(Chapter 3) Thank you I'm glad you liked it. FF authors know almost everything…

_Owen: EVEN IN MY SLEEP?!_

To sunya the ramen addict: Okay, I'll let them read this! ^^

To Guest: I will XD

To Guest: I'll let them read that one.

To daprose: Thank you so much, I'll let them read one of your stories soon.

To BTRLover1122: (Chapter 2 and 3) Okay, I'd check it out!

To LRLover333: Thanks! ^^

**Sakura: Adam, do you mind reading the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Julie and Johan either…she only owns Sakura.**

* * *

><p>After some time later, Sakura's room has been used regularly as the Bionics' hangout area with their friends.<p>

"So, what pairings shall we discuss today?" Caitlin asked.

"Crack ones. Like maybe…_**Braitlin**_?" Julie suggested.

"What's that?" Bree asked.

"A friendship pairing of Bree and Caitlin." Julie said as Bree and Caitlin gagged.

"Try out something else like…shipping Spike with Bree? _**Brike**_!" Johan added as the rest laughed.

"Alright guys, let's try out something even gross and weird , something so random and crazy in a weird way…something like…" Johan was thinking.

"Shipping Mr. Davenport with Chase!" Caitlin shouted as Chase vomited.

"EWWWWW!" Janelle and Owen gagged.

"What? Fanfictions have that!" Sakura shrugged.

"Now for something cute, a cute and romantic pairing for the readers." Julie began.

"Like what? We listed out MOST of the pairings and now making up pairings on our own!" Bree said.

"Maybe…Adura?" Julie asked as she squealed.

"What's an Adura?" Adam asked.

"A pairing name of Adam and Sakura." Leo explained.

"W…WHAT?!" Sakura and Adam blushed.

"Adura is a ship named suggested by **RissA15**, the authoress here ships it like, DIE HARD!" Julie added.

[Authoress: It's TRUE! From random pairings to my best OTP shipping!]

"Well, what else shall we do?" Marcus asked.

"Read fan fictions! I got a lot to share with you!" Sakura dragged them to her laptop

"Read this one! It'll waste you a box of tissues!" Sakura pointed at one story.

**Nothing is Real anymore by daphrose**

_**After 10 minutes…**_

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"This is so sad~~~~~" Caitlin and Julie were the first to cry.

"Yeah, I mean Leo waking up one day and not knowing that Bionics aren't real…I mean, that's really sad." Sakura said wiping away some tears.

"Aw! Sakura has sentimental value!" Marcus joked as Sakura kicked his 'where-it-hurts-most' (Even Andriods need to go the bathroom…)

"Ooh…" The rest had an (O_e) expression.

"But even if it is sad, **daprose **is definitely one of the best Lab Rats Fanfic Writer!" Bree admitted.

"Yep! Alternate! Maree! (Matthew/Marcus x Alex/Bree) What are the odds?" Chase said.

"And AU Adam/Jake is a big bully!" Janelle added.

"AU! Chase/Logan is a loner, that suits him." Sakura said but felt a chill down her spine as Hardcore Chase Fangirls shot her plenty of glares.

"Try Genderbending someday, it'll be so cool if everyone is the exact opposite gender!" Johan added.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's read this one next!" Janelle pointed at one story.<p>

**Unbreakable by BTRlover1122**

"That was just sad." Janelle said crying.

"Bree gets cancer? Yes. Her dating Ethan, No." Owen added.

"Someone's jealous!" Adam and Sakura hummed.

"NO I'M NOT!" Owen denied.

"Ooh! Read this one!" Marcus pointed at an icon

* * *

><p>'<strong>Last Words' by 88Keys<strong>

"Wow!" Johan and Julie's eyes widen.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Caitlin hugged the laptop.

"OI! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DROWNING MY LAPTOP IN TEARS?!" Sakura yelled.

"Gotta admit, for a second there, I thought you were dead!" Marcus added.

"Yeah, welcome to the 'I-almost-died' Club!" Douglas popped out between them.

"DUDE! STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey kids, what are you reading?" Douglas asked.

"_And he ignored me!" _Sakura frowned.

"Reading fanfictions?" Marcus answered.

"BTW, why are you here?" Bree asked.

"Avoiding Perry. That lunatic is outside our house!" Douglas replied as he hide himself.

"Should I go tell her?" Janelle asked.

"NO!" Douglas shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, read this one!" Adam and Johan signaled the rest as they joined over.<p>

**Deck the Halls by Bionic Egypt**

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" Sakura laughed so loud that her sides hurt.

"You think I'm funny?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you're the funniest, nicest, most extraordinary guy I've met!" Sakura smiled as Adam blushed redder than ever.

"Okay, check this one out!" Owen pointed at one icon.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A crack pairing! Guess what it's call~" Julie giggled.

"_**DERRY**_!" Johan read as he laughed.

"Douglas x Perry?" Bree wondered.

"Ew, I'm not having my principal as my step-aunt!" Leo exclaimed.

"But on the other hand, he's got a girl that pays attention to him!" Adam added.

"Just like Chase." Sakura added.

"Hey, that's not the right way to say to your future father-in-law, Sakura." Douglas yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **FATHER-IN-LAW**?! I'M NOT MARRIED!" Sakura yelled.

"You will be, someday~ To (Adam or) Chase maybe~" Douglas joked.

"Ew! Douglas, me and that mutant?" Chase gagged.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Fussy Britches!" Sakura said sassily as she placed her hands in her waist.

"You tiger-demon hybrid…" "You Stuffy Know it all…" Chase and Sakura glared at each other.

"We get it, you hate each other. Now come over here and read this fanfiction!" Douglas signaled them over.

**You Got it From Me by daphrose**

_**After 10 minutes…**_

"I love this one!" Owen smiled.

"Yep!" "Same here!" "So awesome!" "I know right?" "Way too cool!" A bunch of agreements were spoken.

"I'm hungry! Sakura, make me food!" Adam exclaimed.

"I hate all these damn filthy rich people!" Sakura grumbled as she went downstairs to get some snacks.

"Let's try something else like…reading this!" Marcus pointed at one story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Replacement by RissA15<strong>

_**After 30 minutes…**_

"I don't know what to say, it's cool to have another Bionic, but not cool that Adam, Bree and Chase are replaced." Leo said.

"Yeah, I mean, I so love-hate Diana!" Julie said.

"I'd so date Diana!" Johan said smirking as Sakura (who just arrived 10 minutes ago) smacked Johan on the head with a metal plate.

"What was THAT for?!" Johan yelled.

"Nothing…" Sakura lied. [Johan is Sakura's best friend and she has a small crush on him…]

"Diana is so cool and a realistic character; but I hate her for replacing the Bionics!" Janelle said.

"True, but Adam is half right at finding girls!" Douglas laughed as he read a line.

"'_Scuse me, good sir, but my daughter here's twin sister had run off to buy pudding, and hasn't return yet. Have you by any chance seen her?" Adam smiled, only to get a weird-out stared by a man, who shuffled away awkwardly._

_-Chapter 6, The Replacement_

"Aren't you a little too young to be a _father_?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Um…aren't you a little young to be my _wife_?" Adam joked back as the duo laughed.

"Ok, if I were you wife, then where's my wedding ring?" Sakura joked as everyone laughed.

"Guys, will you cut it out!" Bree said as she laughed along.

"Yeah, it's not funny." Chase pointed out.

"Quiet son, your mother and I are having a talk!" Adam shut Chase up as the rest laughed harder.

"Adam, you're not even married-…" Chase said.

"Ok son, you are grounded! No dinner tonight!" Adam cut Chase's conversation.

"Sakura, try talking to my brother to stop that." Chase frowned.

"Sorry, if I were you, I'd just go with the flow." Douglas patted Chase on the back.

"Does it stink when you're the only mature one?" Chase mumbled.

"Welcome to the club." Marcus patted his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Purpledolpin05: Okay, sorry for the late update, but I hoped you've liked it.<strong>

**Sakura: Be sure to Fave, Follow, Review or PM the author if you have ideas.**

**Bree: The more the reviews, the faster the authoress updates.**

**Owen: If you do not mind, suggest a story.**

**Chase: We'll read them and give you our reactions.**

**Adam: Wah…hee…sways *munching*[Translation=What he says]**

**All: That's all for now, bye! *waves* Make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
